


The Things They Never Tell You About Summer Camp

by funhousefreak



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, First Love, M/M, References to Homophobia, being outed, but not actual explicit homophobia?, david and max bond, i swear to god that makes sense in context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhousefreak/pseuds/funhousefreak
Summary: After being outed at camp, Max sneaks off for some much needed peace and quiet. But David insists they talk over what happened, especially once he realizes one of Max's friends is handling the news strangely.





	The Things They Never Tell You About Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started this thing FOREVER ago and just recently discovered it in my writing folder. It was 3 pages long and just titled "Max is GAY." But upon reading it over I realized I really liked it, so I just went ahead and finished it!
> 
> This is vaguely based off of my experience of going to summer camp and discovering my sexuality there XD Summer camp makes you gay, guys.
> 
> ALSO WHY ISN'T THERE MORE MAX/NEIL CONTENT??? WHY I GOTTA DO EVERYTHING MYSELF???
> 
> ...Anyways, hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Content Warnings for references to homophobia and internalized homophobia

Silence: what Max had been searching for all day. He wasn’t normally one for sneaking off just to find peace and quiet; usually he could unwind just fine by playing the 3DS that he’d snuck past David and Gwen after everyone else had gone to bed. But tonight, everyone was extra riled up after the events of the day. Not to mention Neil was nowhere to be found, which was extremely suspicious. Neil never stayed up late or tried to sneak out unless Max had roped him into a scheme. Nikki had had no idea of his whereabouts either, which was even stranger.

“Haven’t seen him since dinner,” Nikki commented offhandedly, focused more on capturing the opossum in the dumpster. “He was acting weird today. Maybe he’s finally losing his mind.”

Max just scoffed and walked away, too tired to engage further with her. He made his way down to the dock, where he knew he could get some silence and not risk being caught by the counselors or any of his fellow campers.

The wood of the dock was old and slippery, though no one had gone swimming that day. Algae grew all over it, and most of the boards were rotting. Max swore that at some point this summer, some unsuspecting person was going to step on the dock and just fall through. He hoped with every bone in his body that it would be David. Though, to be honest, with his luck today, he was surprised he wasn’t being dunked into the lake. It would be just what he needed to top off this hell of a day.

Max sat down at the end of the dock and dangled his legs over the edge. He stared at the reflexive waters, observing how the moon shone brightly on this cloudless night. He would never admit it to anyone, but it was honestly a beautiful scene. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, tilting his head towards the sky. He was so absorbed in the quiet of the night that he missed the footsteps gently approaching the dock.

“Max?” an enraging familiar voice asked from behind him. Max growled audibly, feeling his blood begin to boil once again. No no no. This was the last thing he needed today. He could not possibly handle David on this _fucking_ day.

“Go the fuck away, David!” Max yelled irately, not even bothering to turn around and acknowledge the man.

“I…” David trailed off, sounding unsure of his words. That was unusual. David never was at a loss for words. “I was just wondering if you knew where Neil was.”

No reprimand for cursing? No telling him to go back to his tent? An extra amount of passivity in his words and tone? This was strange. What the fuck was going on with everyone today?

“No, I haven’t. Now leave me alone,” Max snapped bitterly. He was trying to somewhat control his anger, curious as to David’s strange behavior.

“Oh, dear, well, that’s unfortunate,” David mused, more to himself than to Max. Max didn’t bother commenting. “Where on earth could he be?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Max snapped, quickly feeling his patience dwindling. He was interested in David’s odd manner, but not _that_ interested. “I told you to leave me the fuck alone.”

Max felt David’s gaze boring into his back. _Shit, he has something else to say._ _I should’ve known he was here for me and not Neil._ David took a few steps closer to Max, but was careful to keep several feet between them. He knew how ugly things could get if Max snapped.

“Max,” David sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously. “We should talk about what happened today.”

Max rolled his eyes. Of fucking course. David just couldn’t mind his own fucking business, could he?

“Piss off,” Max retorted, giving the water an annoyed kick. “It’s none of your business! Besides, I’m fine!”

David paused, considering his next move. Max could feel in the air that he wasn’t about to leave. No, he just couldn’t give up, could that insufferable bastard? Slowly and hesitantly, David closed the remaining feet between them and took a seat next to Max. He barely fit on the narrow boards of wood, as Max had sat himself in the center of the dock and had not bothered to make room for his new, unwanted companion.

“Max,” David tried again. “I know you’re a strong kid, and people’s words don’t phase you,” he started. Max rolled his eyes. As if anything he’d heard today would bother anyone if they’d heard all the shit he gets at home. “But what the other campers were saying today was not appropriate or kind.”

“Pft,” Max scoffed. He wanted to have a snappier comeback, but he could tell David wasn’t finished, and he was curious as to what else was coming.

“I know you don’t show it, but I understand if you’re upset.”

_As if._

“You should never have had to hear the things that were said today. They were just, just….” David sighed, fearing he was just rambling. “Look, Max,” he attempted to get to his point. “I want you to know that, despite what happened today, we still love and support you, no matter what. Myself included.”

Yeah, right. Like anyone really gave a shit about him. Especially any of his fellow campers—well, excluding Nikki and Neil.

“You are who you are,” David continued, placing a hand on Max’s shoulder. Max shrugged it off immediately, making a disgusted face at the attempt at physical affection. “And there’s nothing wrong with that!”

“Really?” Max finally spoke up. “You’re fine with me being a cynical, hateful, sarcastic asshole who wants knowing more than to break your spirit and crush your dreams?”

“Ok, maybe not those things,” David said in his usual cheerful voice, “but your sexuality is definitely nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Who said I was ashamed?” Max barked. “I’m fine with who I am!” A blatant lie, but at least in this context it was true. “I don’t give a shit that I like guys, David! It’s the others who are weird about it!”

David opened his mouth, words on the tips of tongue, but suddenly he closed it again. A wave of realization crossed his face as he looked down at the tired camper next to him. When he had been silent for more than five seconds, Max stole a glance at his unwanted company. He could practically see the gears turning in David’s head.

“I…I know how hard it can be when a friend doesn’t accept you immediately,” David hesitantly resumed, casting a wary glance at Max. “But—“

“This isn’t about Neil!” Max growled. “I don’t give a shit about his fucking opinion or anyone else’s! And how the hell would you know what that feels like anyways?”

David blushed, and the redness was even discernable in the shadows of the night. Max was fuming and refused to release David from his intense stare. David fiddled with some loose strands of hair, trying to find the right words to explain himself. Max was about to prod him again when suddenly, the heavy silence between them was broken.

“We’re more alike than you think, Max,” David said simply, finally meeting Max’s gaze. “Let’s just say this isn’t the first time Camp Campbell has seen something like this occur.”

Max let the words sink in, his eyes widening with realization. So, David was gay and he was outed at camp, too? He couldn’t say he was terribly surprised to here the news, but still. David’s Tinder profile, his rumored interest in Gwen, his lack of interest in the male porn magazine he snatched from Nurf the other day, had all made Max actually think for a while that he was straight. Well played, David.

“You figured it out here, didn’t you?” Max asked, his voice dripping with its usual venom. Max realized how much this moment seemed like one of bonding between the two of them, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure David knew he was still hated.

“Yep,” David chuckled, gazing wistfully across the lake. “Had my first boyfriend here, too. Ah, forbidden romance. It was so romantic!”

Max feigned puking noises and pointed his finger at his temple like a gun. This was _not_ where he’d wanted the conversation to go. Suddenly, though, just as quick as David’s rosy love-struck look had hit him, it was gone. A palpable sadness fell on the air. Max wasn’t sure what the deal was, but he swore to god if David was still heartbroken over some boy from when he was 10, he was going to slap this man so hard he’d have memory loss.

“Oh, Jasper.” David whispered the name, as if it was a forbidden secret. Max’s ears perked up at the name. Where had he heard that name before?

David sighed and shook his head, trying to get himself out of his stupor. “Oh well. Anyways, just know if you need someone, I’m here for you, Max.”

“Yeah, sure, _camp man_.” David didn’t bother responding; he just patted Max on his head gently. Max flung his arms wildly, trying to get the man off of him. David then stood up, preparing to leave.

“Goodnight, Max. I’m going to see if Neil’s returned to your tent yet. Try to get some sleep.” He walked away, heading back towards the main part of camp.

“Don’t count on it!” Max yelled, making sure he got the last word, no matter how asinine.

He hadn’t been alone for long when he heard another, different pair of footsteps heading down the dock towards him. He didn’t bother turning around this time, either.

“Where the fuck have you been all night?”

The footsteps froze. Max scoffed, unamused.

“That’s right, I know who you are,” he snapped. “Now tell me where the fuck you’ve been?”

He heard a nervous gulp and the sound of nails against skin. Then, a small, wary voice:

“Thinking.”

Max just scoffed again. “Cut the bullshit. David’s been running around trying to find you.”

“Shit,” Neil swore, running his hands through his hair anxiously. “I didn’t think I’d been gone that long.”

“Hm…3 hours now, maybe?” Max hummed, trying to sound disinterested.

“Jesus….”

The footsteps began again but stopped directly behind Max. Max stubbornly continued staring at the lake, refusing to acknowledge his friend’s visible presence.

“Can I sit with you?” his companion asked, voice hesitant.

“I guess,” Max shrugged, tone bitter. Neil flinched but nevertheless took a seat next to his friend on the edge of the dock.

“Max, I’m sor—“

“Just, stop, Neil,” Max interrupted, holding a hand up. Neil closed his mouth and curled in on himself slightly. “You don’t need to say it.”

“No, Max, I really think I do,” Neil protested quietly, his voice barely over a whisper.

“What? You want to apologize for freaking out because I’m gay? For disappearing after you discovered I liked you? For saying nothing all day despite the teasing and jokes?”

“Of course I do!” Neil cried, throwing his hands up in the air frantically. He could feel tears begin to prick at his eyes again. He blinked them back as forcibly as he could. “I feel terrible for doing all that shit! It was shitty and I was a bad friend!”

“Fuck yeah you were,” Max mumbled, lowering his head.

“I know! But you have to understand—I _need_ you to understand—that it wasn’t about you. I freaked out because of _me_.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Max snapped, side-eying Neil from the corner of his eye.

“I didn’t panic because you’re gay, or because you like me! I panicked because I’ve been struggling with feelings for you and hearing you say you liked me back was too much!”

Max tensed and his eyes widened in surprise. He finally raised his head and turned towards Neil. A tear slid silently down Neil’s cheek, and Max felt a familiar, warm tug in his chest.

“What?” he asked quietly, confused.

“Max,” Neil sighed, trying to keep his emotions under control. “I came here thinking I was straight, I’ve always thought I was straight! But you…you made me question that. And I panicked! I’ve been panicking for weeks now!

“I tried to deny it, repress it, do anything I could to not admit it. But then you came out and said you liked me and…I couldn’t ignore it anymore.”

Max just stared at his friend, unsure of what to say. He searched his brain for something to say that wouldn’t hurt his friend or offend him. Normally, he wouldn’t bother to censor himself, but Neil deserved better than that, especially as he was bearing his soul out. And because the thought of yelling at him sent a painful ache to his heart.

“So you left because…I made you realize you weren’t straight?”

Neil curled his knees up to chest and wrapped his arms around them. He tilted his face towards them and nodded.

“Why are you afraid of not being straight?”

Neil stiffened, clearly uncomfortable with the question. Max knew he should retract the question and just let the subject go, but he was too curious for his own good. It took Neil a few seconds to figure out a response, mostly because he’d never even thought about the reason himself.

“I guess…internalized homophobia?” he guessed with a shrug. “That’s the only reason I can really think of.”

“Yep, that would do it,” Max nodded. He hesitantly placed a hand on the dock next to Neil’s thigh, trying to gauge how comfortable they were with each other after today’s incident. “How are you feeling now?”

“Scared,” Neil admitted, pulling his knees closer to him. “But also…kinda relieved to have it off my chest.”

“That’s fair. I feel the same way.”

“Do you… really like me, Max?”

Max perked up at the question. “Yeah. That wasn’t a lie.”

Neil chuckled and rested his chin on his knees. He slowly twisted his head towards Max, finally making eye contact with his friend for the first time all day.

“Where do we go from here, then?”

“I don’t know,” Max confessed.

“Do you want to be something more?”

“I suppose so.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s summer camp, Neil. We’re here for a month and a half more, then we go home and likely never see each other again. These aren’t exactly ideal dating circumstances.”

Neil turned his head back to the lake and hummed in thought. Max directed his eyes forward once more as well, enjoying the watery reflection of the moon.

“Plus,” Max added after a few seconds of silence, “you probably shouldn’t jump into something when you’re still dealing with accepting yourself.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Neil whispered. “But…I just can’t stop thinking about kissing you.”

Max blushed furiously and hoped Neil couldn’t see the redness of his cheeks in the darkness. His brain was stuck on that sentence like a broken record player, and all he could focus on was the idea of Neil pressing his lips against his own. He balled his right hand into a fist inside of his sweatshirt pocket, desperately trying to get a hold of himself.

“Neil…” was all he could manage after several seconds of collecting himself. Neil chuckled again and cast a grin towards him.

“Too much?” Max nodded, feeling his cheeks somehow heat up even more. “Sorry. Why don’t we settle on this: we both think on it for awhile and check in again some other time?”

Max nodded again, not even thinking on the consideration before responding. He knew this wasn’t a good idea, but he’d be damned if he didn’t admit that he wanted Neil, too.

“Alright. Well, I’m going to bed. You coming?”

“Not yet,” Max mumbled, eyes still fixated on the moon’s reflections. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay.”

Suddenly, a pair of lips were pressed against Max’s warm cheek. Before he could even realize what was happening, they were gone again, and Neil was already standing up and walking back towards their tent. Max raised a hand to the spot on his face. He could practically still feel the sensation. He turned around to give Neil one last look, but the boy had already disappeared into the darkness. Max turned around and shoved his hands back into his pocket, a sigh washing over him.

Neil wasn’t going to make this decision easy for him, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that! <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
